


Star Wars Episode X

by bambucea09



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambucea09/pseuds/bambucea09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. . . .<br/>STAR WARS<br/>Episode X<br/>THE RISE OF A NEW HERO FOR GALAXY<br/>After 20 years from the last events with the New Order, the New Empire is born with the help of New Order and now the galaxy is Doomed by this. The Empire was never strong like this before, the heroes we know are dead, but a new hero rise again to stop the New Empire. He arrived with an Empire ship on Dagobath to meet someone to help to defeat the New Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelSpacePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/gifts).



Prologue

The mysterious person land on Dagobath with an Empire ship. He wear a black cloak to not be recognized by someone. He know where to find this person who he need to stop the Empire, but he didn’t know who is this person. He goes through the woods and through the swamp to find the cave.  
“Hello? Is someone here?” a girl voice shout in the cave.  
“Who are you? And what do you want?” a mysterious voice come from the cave.  
“Someone tell me to come here!” she says to the mysterious person.  
”Then leave this place and never come back!” the voice tell again.  
“FINE! I will leave, stupid voice!” she tell to the voice from cave.  
“WAIT !!! You can hear me?” the voice shouts from the cave.  
“Yes? Why I could not hear you?” she tell the voice with a stupid expression on her face.  
“GOOD! Perhaps we can still have a chance against the New Empire…” the mysterious voice tell to the girl.  
“Why? You tell me if I hear you?” the girl says.  
“I will tell you, but not now, come closer to this stone!” the mysterious voice says and then a stone begins to shine.  
“Wow” the girl says.  
“You see the shine of the stone?”  
“Yes!”.  
"Then come closer to her"  
The girl takes off her head cloak and touch the stone and then she have a vision with a baby girl who is born and an old man come and say: “You need to kill this child! If you will not do that the entire galaxy is **_Doomed_** "   
“I can’t kill my own child!”.  
“I tell you to not make this child with her! Both of you are Jedi! No one Jedi make a baby with another Jedi! NEVER! You know why?”  
“I know… You tell me that!”  
“Then why did not you listen? I tell, you the child will be so powerful in the force that will be very easy seduced and corrupted by the Dark Side! If you don’t kill the child I will kill the child myself to save the galaxy!”  
The old man take out a dagger and someone shoot him in back. “Ahhh… We are all **_Doomed_**...”  
The person who shoot the old man was a woman  
“I will not let you to kill this poor child, old man!” The woman says.  
“Thank you…” the man says. “Come here to meet your cousin, Ben!” she says to her boy, then the flashback end.  
“What the fuck was that! Who are you? What do you want from me? TELL ME!” the girl start to growl.  
“Patience child! If you will continue to be angry you will never defeat the New Empire!” the voice speak from the stone wall.  
“I’m not angry! I just want to know who you are and what was with what I saw! WHO ARE YOU?” she shout again to the voice from the wall.  
“My name is Luke Skywalker and what you saw was a part of my story” the mysterious voice says.  
“You are who? Luke Skywakar?” the girl says to Luke.  
“Skywalker, Luke Skywalker! I was an old legendary Jedi” Luke says to the girl.  
“Now you are retreat, or something like that?” the girl says to Luke.  
“Yes… you can say that, I know you didn’t know me, but I know who you are!” Luke says.  
“What you know about me?” the girl says.  
“Not too much, but I know your past!” Luke says.  
“I don’t care, I just want to defeat the Supreme Leader and stop the New Empire!” the girl says.  
“Brave words from a little girl who didn’t know her enemy” Luke says.  
“I’m not little I’m 20 years old! And I don’t need to know more about my enemy! I just need to defeat him!” the girl says to Luke.  
“You are exactly like me… when I was your age, perhaps the history it’s repeat herself in some ways and we can’t avoid that, no matter how much we try to stop this” Luke says with no regret in his words.  
“What history? What are you talking about?” the girl says to Luke.  
“To understand, I need to tell you a story” Luke says.  
“Then tell me, but be fast I need to defeat the Supreme Leader!”  
“Then you need to wait much more to defeat him, because the story begins 45 years ago! In a galaxy far, far away….”


	2. Chapter 1 - The Birth

Chapter 1 - The Birth

“You remember, what you see when you touched the stone?”.   
“Yes I remember! But I didn’t understand…” she says to Luke.   
“Then I will explain what you see. What you see was a flashback from my mind. The blonde man who you saw was me and the female who shoot the old man in back was my sister Leia, who saved my child from death!” Luke says.   
“Wait, wait, wait! You told me you were the most powerful Jedi, why you didn’t save your own child?” she says angry.   
“Because, to kill isn’t the way of a Jedi! A Jedi just use the powers just to protect himself and the others! It’s a very small barrier between Light Side and Dark Side, If I let my anger to action I will kill the old man, but that will make me to go closer to the Dark Side” he says calm.   
“Whatever you say, just continue your story!” she says to Luke.   
“Good!”

Mara Jade and me (Luke Skywalker) we waiting for the baby to be born.   
“Luke! I’m scared about what the old man said about this baby! Was he right?” she says scared to me.   
“No! We are Jedi, he is just an old man with stupid prophecy. You don’t need to worry about this! Everything will be fine I promise! I said to my wife.   
“Maybe you are right! We both are Jedi and how good + good = evil ? He is sure is wrong! You need to explain … ahhh!!!” she start to scream.   
“Mara!!! What’s happening?” I become scary.   
“Luke! The baby it’s coming!!!” she scream again to me.   
“Alright, alright!” I said and I start using the force to calm her and take the baby out. When Mara start to push the baby she start to scream more and more and she have a vision.  
In the vision she see my Academy in fire and she enter and see a little girl and a teen boy. A boy who try to kill the girl with a green lightsaber, she start to run and run to stop him. She just continue to run but she can’t reach to them, the road does not end. After her vision she lose the consciousness.   
“MARA!!!” I scream to her.  
The baby is born and is a girl and an old man come and say “You need to kill this child! If you will not do that the entire galaxy is DOOM!”  
“I can’t kill my own child!” I said to the old man.   
“I tell you to not make this child with her! Both of you are Jedi! No one Jedi make a baby with another Jedi! NEVER! You know why?” the old man says.  
“I know… You tell me that!” I said.  
“Then why did not you listen? I tell, you the child will be so powerful in the force that will be very easy seduced and corrupted by the Dark Side! If you don’t kill the child I will kill the child myself to save the galaxy!”.  
The old man take out a dagger and Leia come and shoot him in back. “Ahhh… We are all DOOM...”  
“I will not let you to kill this poor child, old man!” Leia says to the dead old man.  
After Leia kill the old man I said to her “Leia! Why you kill the man? “.   
“Because you can’t kill someone, but I can, I’m not a Jedi, I’m a General! I need to protect my people and especially the future cousin of my son, Ben come here!”. “Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke! Look what I learned to do with the help of your lessons!” Ben Solo is a boy of 10 years old and the boy of General Leia and Han Solo! He shows me how he learned to levitate a little rock.   
“Good boy Ben! But you have much more to learn about the force but you will become a great Jedi!” I said to Ben.   
“Thank you Master! How Aunt Mara it feels? She didn’t wake up after birth?”.   
“No I’m afraid she didn’t wake up, after she gave birth to the girl she start to scream in pain like she saw something terrible. I don’t know what she saw!”  
After one hour Mara is wake up and ready to help me with the Academy of Jedi, but I can’t let her to come with me.   
“Mara, I know you are a strong person but you need to rest more after birth, you didn’t tell me what was happening !” I said to her.   
“I don’t remember, I think was nothing important” Mara lied me. She remember what she saw but she didn’t understand, was a vision from the future? Who was the boy and the little girl? She didn’t know.   
“Now I want you to take care of our new baby girl!” I said.   
“Baby girl you said? WE HAVE A GIRL?” she said to me.   
“Yes… It’s a problem?” I said to her.   
“NO, I always want to have a girl to teach her things of girls and other. She can have what we didn’t have! A family!” she says happy to me.   
“Then we need to give her a name” I said to her.   
“How about Reya?” she said to me.   
“That’s a good name, then her name will be Reya” I said to my wife.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Force Awakens

Chapter 2 - The Force Awakens

Three years have passed since the birth of my daughter Reya. My wife continue to have the same nightmare in every night, she didn’t want to scare me, but I can fell that something it’s not right with her after the birth of Reya. When I try to ask her about her nightmares, she tell me that was just a simple nightmare.  
My daughter has grown so much, like it was yesterday when she was born. She became a good friend with Ben, her cousin. He love her and want to protect my daughter from any danger. He is such a good man, now he have 13 years old and starts to make much more progress in Academy. He is now one of my best students. He visit my daughter every day after the training. But in one day he knocked on the door like other days.  
“Uncle Luke! I can enter?” He asked me every time.  
“Sure Ben! Come in, Reya it’s waiting for you to play with her” I said to him.  
“Thank you Uncle!” He enter in house and goes to Reya.  
“Reya! I have something for you!” he tells her.  
“What?” she asked curious.  
“Just close your eyes and when I say to open, the you will open your eyes, OK?” he explain her.  
“Fine…” she tells disappointed. Reya closed her eyes and Ben reveal a training lightsaber.  
“Now you can open!” he tells her.  
“Wow! Cousin what is this?” she asks him.  
“Reya, this is a training lightsaber!” he tells her.  
“Can I touch? “she ask him.  
“Sure!” he respond.  
“Thanks!” she says and before he give her the training lightsaber, she use the force to pull the lightsaber in her hand.  
“What!? You can already use the force?” he said shocked.  
“Yes! It’s so easy to use! Why you are so shocked?” she asked him.  
“I started to use the force from 7 years old” he tells her.  
“But I have 3 years old and I feel like I can use the force without problems!” she tells him.  
“Reya, you are a very clever girl, in the future you will be a powerful Jedi like your father!”.  
“Thanks Ben!” she says to him. Meanwhile my wife saw them together for the first time and realize something “The boy and the girl from my dream… they can be? No… is impossible, Reya is too young to be a student of Luke Academy!” she told herself that.  
After that she come and welcomed Ben “Hi Ben! How the Jedi training is going?” she questioned him.  
“Hi Aunt Mara! You know how is, because you and Luke are the one who teach us”.  
“I know Ben, but I want to hear that from you!” she tell him.  
“It’s wonderful but I still have much to learning!” he tell her.  
“I know Ben how is! Even for your uncle was not easy to learn the ways of the force! No one can use the force. The most powerful and gifted with the force was your grandfather Anakin. He learn the ways of the force from 10 years old.  
But he mastered later. He have like 27,700 Midichlorians” she tell him about my father.  
“Midichlorians ? What are this?”.  
“BEN! You didn’t pay attention on my class lesson about this, don’t you?” she says angry to him.  
“Sorry, Aunt Mara! But you know I didn’t like the history and theory, I like the practice!” he tell her.  
“Ben! If you don’t have knowledge about the world you can’t become a powerful Jedi!” she tell him.  
“Mom, mom! How many Midichlorians you think I have?” Reya start to talk after she listen and learn from conversation.  
“You sweetheart , I don’t know but you maybe have more than your father!” she tell her.  
“Like? How many have my father? Or you mom? I want to know this!” Reya wanted to know more about the force, even too much for her age.  
“Reya! You are too young to understand this, but your father have like 12,500 and I have like 11,000”.  
“Wow Aunt Mara you are powerful!” Ben says. “I’m not powerful like your grandfather, he is the person with the most Midichlorians in the Universe”.  
“Wow! Aunt I think I will leave, I need to learn more about what is to be a Jedi! Bye!”. “BYE!”Reya and Mara says.  
Then I come to see Reya and my wife.  
“Father! Father! I want to know how many Midichlorians I have! Maybe I can join the Academy!” she tell me with a smile on her face.  
“Reya, you are too young for to join the Academy!” I tell her.  
“But father! I already can do this without a problem!” Then I see her how she levitate me and my wife in the air.  
“REYA… How you can use the force? You have just 3 years old!” me and my wife questioned her.  
“Then I can join the Academy? Please, please!” she tell us.  
“Just if you will pass the test of Midichlorians and have more than your grandfather!” Mara tell her without a stress.  
“Mara! You can be serious, what if she have more than my father? You know that she can do already what just a Jedi Master can do!” I tell her telepathic .  
“I know Luke, but if you tell her we don’t want, she will be upset, now give her a chance like a game, she can’t have that many Midichlorians, she is too young and the Midichlorians are growing with the person” she tell me telepathic.  
“Fine! Reya come here darling to see how many Midichlorians you have!”.  
“Yay! Thank you Mother, because you convinced Dad” Reya says.  
“You hear what we talking? How? We didn't say a word!”.  
“I know but I hear somehow” she tell us.  
Then I use the device to and the he show…  
“Impossible! This can’t be real! I think it’s broken!” I tell to my wife.  
“What’s happening Luke? You are so pale! How many she have?” Mara says.  
“Just look, but I think it’s broken…”  
The device show 300,500 Midichlorians.


	4. Chapter 3 – Something Broken

Chapter 3 – Something Broken

“Really? I have 300,500 Midichlorians? I’m that powerful?” Reya excited questioned us.  
“Yes, you are, but you need stop doing this, it’s too dangerous!” I said to my daughter.  
“WHY? I mean I want to join your Academy! I want to play there with Ben! I want to become more powerful!” she became more excited about how much power she possessed.  
“Reya! You don’t need to become excited about power! Power is something very dangerous my child!” Mara says to her.  
Then I remembering what the old man says to me, she will be very powerful and easy to be corrupt by the Dark Side.  
“REYA! I can’t let you to join The Academy! I CAN’T!”.  
“But, Dad! Why you are so mean with me? Mom?” she says sad to us.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart!”.  
”FINE! Just leave me alone!” she says angry to us and push us out of room and lock the door using the force.  
“Why…they didn’t want? WHY?” she start to cry.  
“Luke! Why you didn’t let her to join the Academy? Why?” my wife says to me.  
“Because I’m scared of her…, we must never make this child Mara! The old man was right she will be the DOOM of the galaxy! We can’t let her use the force, I need to find a method to limit her force powers to be like a normal child”.  
“But Luke, if you will do this, you think she didn’t want her powers back? She is just a child Luke! She didn’t know how to use the force!” Mara try to convince me. “She didn’t know you say? She already can overpower a Jedi Master! I think even a Sith Lord!” I said to my wife.  
“Then do what you think is good, but remember she is just a child! She didn’t discover the world, she didn’t know what is Light Side and Dark Side! Maybe you can teach her how to be calm and use the force for good!” my wife says.  
“Maybe I will try, but tomorrow!” I said to Mara.  
But we didn’t know, Reya hear every word we said about her.  
“WHAT THEY SAID ABOUT ME? They didn’t love me? They wanted me to never be born? What its Light Side and Dark Side? What is a Sith? I will be the DOOM of the galaxy?” Reya become very angry and crazy, she started to talk to herself.  
Meanwhile Ben questioned his parents, especially his mother, about his grandfather.  
“Mom, Dad! Today I hear about my grandfather from Aunt Mara, he was very powerful no? He became Jedi Master? He taught Uncle Luke about the force? How he was? I want to know more about him!”.  
“Your grandfather was a good man…” Leia is interrupted by Han who said  
“Good man”? You joking, right? He wanted the death of all, he was a wretched man, who doesn’t deserve to live!”.  
“HAN! You can say that about his grandfather!” Leia try to convince him to stop.  
“Leia, You know he also was your father! He was a good father isn’t? tell me!” Han become angry when someone brings discussion about Darth Vader.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t know much about him…” Leia says.  
“You don’t know because you don’t want to say nothing bad about the grandfather of our son! He destroyed a Academy, the Jedi disappear for a time, because of him! Why you don’t tell your son about how he killed the all children from Academy!” Han start to yell in entire house.  
“But, he was good and powerful why he wanted to kill?” Ben try to discover the truth.  
“Ben, he was powerful, but remember, the power corrupt!” Leia says to her son.  
Then Ben sad go to his room without any word.  
Tomorrow I go to see Reya and tell her about my final decision. When I enter in her room, I become shocked, she destroyed everything in room, the walls are cracked and I see her sleeping in her bed which isn’t even touch by her destruction. I became again, scared of my child, she is too strong, but then I remember what my wife says about her, she was just a child she didn’t even know about her powers, I can teach her how to use this powers.  
“Reya, sweetheart! Your Dad have something for you!” I says.  
“Dad? Why you are here? What do you want? I’m sorry about my room! I’m really sorry!”. “Don’t worry was just an accident, I have a surprise for you!” “What surprise?”  
“I decide, you will join the Academy! Here your first training lightsaber!” I telling and give her the sword.  
“Thank you Dad!” she says happy to me.  
Then after I leave her in room, she start to talk to herself again.  
“He thinking this will make me happy, after what he said about me! Now he want to find a method to reduce my powers, because he thinks I’m a freak or something, I need to learn more about the force, this will be my opportunity to become more powerful! I need to know what is a Sith!”.


End file.
